Tragedy of the Colossus
by Sage1988
Summary: Spin-off of the Telmaya storyline. The story of another Battlestar that was lost. But the tale is not yet complete and this ghost from the past, will change the Galactica's future.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica; this is not intended to make money_

_This is a small spin-off of my Telmaya Story_

**Tragedy of the Colossus**

_The Tragic tale of the Colossus is a tale that still affects old war veterans; a tale of a ship, the ship was the representative of the planet Picon. _

_The Battlestar was much like her sister the Galactica and newly commissioned. Her mission under Commander Paul Jeffs was to destroy a Cylon Shipyard facility inside a field of spatial distortions known as the Shredder's Field._

_The field was made up of many tears in space, what caused them was never established but some think that they might have been caused by the 12 Tribes arriving with their ancient FTL Drives. _

_The distortions act like gravity wells that can collectively tear a ship to pieces; there is only one clear path in or out, a perfect defence wall like a moat around an ancient castle. There was a small corridor normal space through to the 'eye of the storm' where the shipyard was around. _

_The Colonials could only spare the Colossus, their other ships where needed elsewhere. _

_So alone the lone Battlestar sallied forth to meet its enemies; the single Base ship that was guarding the shipyard was sitting just inside the safe corridor but it soon moved along the narrow corridor to intercept the Battlestar. The Battlestar started towards the corridor and when in range launched some nuclear missiles to destroy the Base ship or at least damage it, so they could destroy it with their other weapons. _

_The Base ship was half way down the passage when the nukes reached it, but when they detonated they caused an explosion that expanded into the distortion field and its release of energy started a violent reaction. _

_The distortions started to expand and combine. Even the safe corridor and the eye of the storm were consumed. So were the Base ship and the shipyard._

_Soon a massive orange vortex was swirling and sucking in everything within its reach. _

_Including the Battlestar Colossus _

_The massive thrusters of the great ship strained as the Battlestar tried to escape the gravity well, but there wasn't enough power, to stop the Battlestar from falling into the vortex._

_The Battlestar was dragged further and further towards the centre of the orange whirlpool. _

_And then she was gone. _

_The whirlpool continued to swirl for three days after the incident and then simply closed, growing smaller and smaller till it was gone. _

_It was the first time that a Battlestar was lost to a spatial anomaly _

_The Colonial Military listed as the ship as Destroyed_

_Every year after the incident the families of the Battlestar's crew hired a ship to place a tribute to their lost loved ones on the day when the ship was lost. _

_That day ironically fell on the Day fell on the day when 43 years later the Colonies would fall. The ship carrying the families of those lost would become part of the Battlestar Telmaya's fleet. _

_That should have been where Colossus's tale ended _

_It merely took a different turn. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica_

**Chapter 2 – The Return**

_43 years later…_

The Battlestar _Galactica_ and her civilian fleet were cruising through space at sublight speed, the military and the civilian government had just reunited and there was a lull between the Cylons attacks at the moment.

On the bridge of the _Galactica_ the crew were engaged in the normal procedures of running a ship the size of _Galactica_ and keeping an eye out for the Cylons.

In the war room Laura Roslin the President of the Colonies and Commander William 'Bill' Adama the highest ranking military officer were meeting to discuss whether or not the engineers of _Galactica_ should form some kind of engineering core by taking in civil engineers from across the fleet and any one else with technical expertise. The group would train new members and handle the technical problems across the fleet. Laura had come up with the plan but William didn't think it was a good idea. Right now there were few available technicians and that most of the ships were in reasonable shape.

Right now he suggested that new recruits are sent to _Galactica_ where they could learn from the _Galactica's_ staff.

Their discussion was called short however when the alarm klaxon started and the voice of Saul Tigh was heard

"All hands Condition 1, Cylon _Baseship_ coming into combat range. Repeat" and the voice of Saul repeated the previous statement while Bill and Roslin headed for CIC.

"XO sit rep" Bill ordered when he entered the CIC, Saul Tigh turned to face his best friend and senior officer.

"One Cylon _Baseship_ with 3 squadrons of Raiders 15 minutes out with _Baseship_ coming into firing range"

"Our Batteries? Our Vipers" Bill asked

"Already locked and ready, Vipers already into the air" Saul reported

"Execute firing solution, order all Vipers to engage Raiders only leave _Baseship_ to us. How long before fleet jumps out?" Bill ordered his crew carrying them out with the model of efficiency as he had come to expect of them and was proud of

"5 minutes sir" Lieutenant Gaeta answered while he plotted Galactica's own jump

"Execute Enemy suppression barrage" Bill ordered and the great batteries of _Galactica_ let rip sending ordinance towards the _Baseship_, destroying missiles and raiders as they approached the Battlestar.

Meanwhile outside in the cockpits of the Vipers, the pilots were pitting their battered Mark 2's and modified Mark 7's against the robotic Raiders that escaped _Galactica's_ firing solution.

Back on CIC Bill turned to face the President "Well Madam President it appears you're stuck here till we jump"

Laura smiled "Right now I'm in the best place on our strongest warship"

Bill despite himself said back a smile forming "Our only warship"

Laura just continued to smile at him; Gaeta broke into the moment with a report

"Sir the civilians are jumping away while we hold off the Cylons. But sir about 700 metres off our starboard side there is an anomaly similar to the Shredder's Field anomaly"

Both Bill and Tigh looked very uneasy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And their unease was well founded as the _Baseship_ launched a nuke at the Galactica, them being too far away to see the new Shredder's Field.

As the dangerous projectile spent towards _Galactica_ a fault developed. This nuke hadn't had a very good guidance module installed and now it was online the missile somehow dodged the firing solution of Galactica, Vipers trying to shoot it down, completely miss _Galactica_, zoom 700 more metres before exploding in the anomaly.

And as 43 years before, back in the colonies the reaction began again….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the cockpit of his Viper; Captain Lee Adama watched as the Shredder's field began to expand in a swirling mass of orange and white vortexes, they combined and formed into a massive orange vortex. Both Cylons and Humans stopped fighting, totally entranced by the spectacle in front of them.

Then something started to emerge…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galactica's Dradis suddenly alerted its crew to a new contact.

"What is it?" Tigh asked

"Unconfirmed sir…wait I' am getting a transponder signal" Dee said

"Identify" Bill ordered

"I've got the signal, its Colonial" Dee stopped talking as she ran it through the database and got the results

"Impossible" Dee said almost out of breathe as if the shock had robbed it from her

"What?" Tigh asked annoyed at her hesitation

"According to that ship's IFS signal that ship is…" Dee said

"Is what Dee?" Bill asked

"The Battlestar Colossus" Dee managed to get out

The silence in CIC was deafening

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The pilots of the Vipers watched in awe as the great Battlestar Colossus rise from the vortex like some creature rising from the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica_

**Chapter 3 – Force from the past**

_Battlestar Colossus…_

CIC on the _Colossus_ was in chaos, first they had been falling into a vortex, the next thing they knew they had appeared in some random area of space.

Commander Paul Jeffs was a balding man in his late fifties. He shouted to make himself heard over the chaos.

"Report!"

His Tactical Officer Lieutenant Okinawa a young woman of Asian descent answered

"Sir we have exited the anomaly. The _Battlestar Galactica_ is thousand metres away engaged with what I think is a Cylon Baseship"

"Think Lieutenant?" he asked tensely. The _Galactica_ was meant to be light-years away on the other side of the Cyrannis System. 'What is going on?" he thought to himself

"It is definitely of non-Colonial design and is making similar signals to that of a Baseship" she answered

"Right well then let's give _Galactica_ a hand. Move us into combat range of the Baseship and launch Vipers" he ordered and Okinawa went to work

"Get me _Galactica_" he ordered to his comm. officer Ensign Jones, a dark skinned young man barely out of his teens

Jones nodded and worked his console and nodded. Jeffs picked up his phone and said

"Galactica Actual, this is Colossus Actual. We are moving to assist"

A gravely voice he did not recognise sounded back "Colossus Actual this is Galactica we acknowledge"

* * *

Meanwhile on the pontoons on both sides on _Colossus_, Mark 2 Vipers rushed into space. The three squadrons that Colossus had led by Captain Nicolas Miller 'Baker' formed up on their leader and moved straight towards the site where Galactica's Vipers were fighting the Cylon Raiders.

Baker called out "This is Baker all Colossus Vipers form up on me, let's go kick these tin cans asses"

As they got closer they noticed the different design in the Cylon Raiders than the ones they had seen before. And that Galactica was using a mixture of Mark 2 Vipers and some new design.

* * *

Never the less they went in, catching the Raiders who were still trying to deal with Galactica's Vipers off guard, now outnumbered the Raiders were quickly destroyed.

Under the combined firepower of both Battlestars the Baseship was soon destroyed.

* * *

_A short chapter because I'm suffering from a case of Writers Block with this story but I will try to make a better chapter next time_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Battlestar Galactica_

**Chapter 4 – Plans**

The _Starbird_ class shuttle left _Colossus_ and flew accompanied by three Vipers to the hanger bay of _Galactica_.

Onboard the shuttle Commander Paul Jeffs sat quietly waiting; he was to be debriefed on the situation by _Galactica's_ commander. He still didn't understand what was going on but he hoped soon to find out.

His pilot sat in the cockpit and spoke on the radio "_Galactica_ this is _Starbird_ 34 on approach"

Then the voice on the other end of the radio called "_Starbird_ 34 this is _Galactica_ you are cleared for approach call the ball"

"_Galactica_ this Starbird 34 I have the ball" and the ship entered the huge hanger bay of _Galactica_

* * *

Once on the flight deck the hatch on the side of the Starbird opened to allow Commander Jeffs the exit the shuttle

He saw a group of marines moving towards him with two Colonial Officers both men in the middle.

Then another man with greying hair came from the other side of the shuttle wearing a large bulky coat.

The man threw back the coat a large amount of explosive was revealed

Paul Jeffs had just enough time to meet the man's eyes before fire engulfed his world.

* * *

Commander Adama walked across the flight deck surrounded by marine escort to meet the newest addition to the fleet.

He saw the _Starbird_ parked on the deck and the _Colossus_ Commander exiting the shuttle, he increased his pace but instinctively slowed down when he saw Galactica's priest in a long coat get there first, feeling that something was not right.

His suspicion saved his life when seconds later an explosion rocked the bay, not big enough to expose it to space but just enough to destroy the _Starbird_.

And the man next to it

* * *

After the medics had taken the wounded to the life station, Adama went to the CIC immediately and contacted _Colossus_ immediately.

The _Colossus's_ XO was shocked but held her crew together and Adama told her he would come to her ship immediately and brief her.

* * *

So it was that was that the _Colossus_ joined the _Galactica_ fleet but the troubles were only just beginning

* * *

_Sorry to end the story like this but the story isn't going the way I planned and is proving a pain to write_

_I will continue this story later in Telmaya_


End file.
